


Gathered a Family

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Ofinn Börn [6]
Category: Norse Mythology, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1993059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hel and Fenrir spend a quiet moment talking after he's reached out to others again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gathered a Family

"I never said thank you for Steve." Fenrir is leaning against Hel's knee, though she can feel the tension in him, the need to move that he doesn't obey at the moment. Trying to be something vaguely resembling normal even though they know they never will be.

Hel shrugs, carding her fingers through his hair for a moment. "You had your boy to follow and protect from the world. You were happy with him, until the monster stole you away. It was all I needed."

"You were hurt for it." Fenrir is ever the protector, and Hel smiles a little, letting out a small sigh.

"It was worth the pain to have another brother." She looks down to meet his gaze, her lips curving in an amused smile at the furrowed brow. "Jörmungandr gathers knowledge, you protect, and I am the instrument of change, the weapon against our enemies. How could I not gather us a family to wield us as we should be? Your boy, Jörmungandr's mortal, my lovers and my tools."

"Do they know how much they are yours?" Fenrir shifts, leaning a little more into her. "How much we are all yours?"

"And each other's," Hel adds quietly. "Yes, and no. There's time enough for them to figure it out. And they have each other, too." She pauses, a wry smile crossing her face. "They even have Uncle, and that is something I would never have thought before."

"They'd have Father too, if he'd let them."

Hel snorts. "Father will be long in understanding that, I think. And they will need to change before Father will accept them as kin, oath-bound as they will need be. He has been wounded too deeply."

Fenrir growls quietly, before he sighs, resting his cheek against her knee. "We can go home to him if he needs us."

"He knows that. And Jörmungandr spans enough of Yggdrasil that he will ever be where Father needs him. He will tell us if we need to go."

"I know."

Silence falls then, and Hel continues to card her fingers through Fenrir's hair. Eventually the dawn will come, and she will leave him in the hands of Steve and Clint, but for now, it is just her and her brother.


End file.
